Where Do I Belong
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: Leo is small town girl with alot of potential. Suddenly she's thrown into the big city with Inuyasha and Co. and she's discovering many things about herself that she never knew. Can she make it even without falling inlove with her hot but cold captain?
1. Rookie

She growled angrily. She really did not want to do this right now. She switched her position and focused her sights.

Her fingers steadied as she pulled the trigger. With a resounding blast the criminal fell to the ground and hostage was safe. She sighed and looked down as her radio buzzed.

'Nice shot!! Hostage is safe. Report down here in five.' She smiled and made her way down the stairs to the first floor where her captain and her partner waited.

"Nice job Leo." Her partner said happily. She pushed her bangs from her face and nodded bending down to put her gun back in its case.

"Thanks Prat. Captain? What's the status?" He looked toward the bank grimly.

"Two dead. You wounded him but he's alive." She turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Leo. When you get back I want you in my office." Her green eyes flashed momentarily but she nodded.

An hour later Leo stood in the Captain's office and everyone including her partner stood just outside the door listening intently.

"You are the top of your squad and because of that many other precincts have requested you expertise but I have selfishly refused." Leo looked at him narrowing her eyes.

She really didn't like where this was going.

"Until now that is. I'm transferring you to another precinct. You start Monday morning." Leo looked at him.

Transfer? Why did she need to be moved?

"But Captain I……"

He held up his hand.

"You have no say in the matter. The Commissioner there has already agreed and besides its better pay and you'll get to do what you do more. We're a small town here Leo. You deserve this. Now get outta here. Clear out your desk and get ready to move Monday." She turned obediently and left.

"So you really have to go?" She nodded taking a drink.

"I don't get it either Prat. I mean right out of the blue? But I need the money anyway so I guess I'll try it out for a little bit."

Prat smiled at her softly then gulped down his beer.

"Well if any of those guys give you trouble you call me and I'll take care of 'em for ya." She laughed her sweet gentle laugh.

"I get it. I remember when I first came to precinct twelve. I was the only girl there. You and Josh were horrible until I kicked both your sorry hides at defense training." Prat nodded as the pretty waitress brought more drinks and eyed him.

Leo watched the interaction. Prat was like her big brother and they came here every Friday and the same girl always served them. He'd had his eye on her for quite a while. She elbowed him.

"Ouch!!" He yelped.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Go talk to her you idiot." He blushed and nodded.

"Alright, but did you have to hit me so hard?"

She glared at him and pushed him toward the girl.

"Whatever. Now get over there before you lose the chance."

She watched as her partner flirted with the girl. She sighed. She would be leaving for the big city tomorrow. This was her last night here.

She heard Prat's laugh and smiled. At least he would be happy.

Leo huffed again as she unpacked. First her stuff was late and now she couldn't find her guns. They needed to be cleaned before work tomorrow. With a happy 'Ah ha' She found them and began cleaning them.

Sesshomaru growled as he put the files on his desk. They'd lost another hostage today no thanks to Yura's impudence. She was supposed to be the best but that was a lie in its self. He had looked over her files more closely and discovered that she had forged her manuscripts. That was a crime and he had just fired her.

But that left him one sharp shooter short. He sighed and pulled off his glasses.

It was going to be a long day.

Leo checked her watch again. She twisted perfectly and kicked out knocking the punching bag around on the chain. That was until the speakers went off.

"All Sharp shooters report to main lobby. Hostage situation on ninth and broad." The voice was low and serious. She turned not bothering to put on her over shirt and grabbed her gun case.

Kagome nodded to Inuyasha who was setting his sites. It was the second hostage situation that day.

'Sango!! Can you see the target?' Inuyasha breathed into his radio.

'No. I can't get a clear shot. What about you.' He huffed exasperated.

'Me neither.'

Sesshomaru could hear them on his own line. He gritted his teeth.

"Miroku!! Get the plans to the building." He barked.

"Yes sir." He watched as Miroku took off toward the large field of cars that were placed outside the building.

He placed the radio to his lips as he stood on the rim of the car. Their unit was special. Inyasha was his half-demon brother and he was a sharp shooter along with Sango who was a demon hunter and a sharp shooter like his brother. Miroku was Sango's fiancé and he was his second in command. He had high spiritual power and was a good exorcist. Kagome was a powerful miko and came from a very prestigious family.

Shippou was a young fox demon who handled the communications with his human sister Rin.

They were a special squad of demons and humans that hunted rouge demons, and priests. There were still many demon kind out there with evil purposes and they were the ones to defend those who were ignorant of such. They were the DCU. The Demon Control Unit.

"Rin, Shippou, I need all video communications. I need to see where this guy is. Do it now."

Rin came back in a second.

"You got it Sessh." He rolled his eyes. His little sister was the only one who could get away with calling him that.

"Okay. Everybody on line. We got seven total. Looks like there's about three in the main room with high tech weapons. Then there's two more to the Pres's office and inside is numero uno with the big cheese.

"You can probably get a clear shot from the mail building. Where are you Yasha?"

Inuyasha pulled back from his scope.

"I can't get there in time on about a football field away. Can anyone get a clear shot?"

Leo pulled herself up onto the highest part of the building. She looked toward the bank. As of now she could see another sharp shooter about four buildings over. She pulled out her gun and began connecting the scope and everything else at a rapid pace. She focused her sights then remembered her radio.

She slipped the wire over her head and turned it on moving from channel to channel. At about ten she caught a line.

Some one named Yasha and Rin were having a conversation.

Leo pulled on her half gloves then put on her glasses to shield her eyes from the light. Her first job and she didn't even have her badge yet. She placed the microphone to her cheek then set her sights.

"You can probably get a clear shot from the mail building.……………. Can anyone else get a clear shot?"

She smirked and readied her trigger finger.

"Sesshomaru. I got another radio on line." Sesshomaru froze and stared at the radio like Shippou had just spoken gibberish.

"Sessh? Did you hear me?"

"Unknown Radio report. Where are you stationed?" He waited for an answer.

"Report now."

Leo ignored his command. She had a clear shot.

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. He reached down and pressed a small yellow button. In a split second a small transmission shot off a small siren.

"Holy……"

"What the heck!!!" Inuyasha ripped off his radio along with shippou as the alarm beamed on an off to their ears. This sound was very small but when set off it annoyed the ear and made a high pitched screaming noise.

"What the heck was that Sesshomaru!!!" Shippou yelled angrily as he rubbed his ears.

Leo threw the radio to the ground beside her. When it stopped she picked it back up again.

"Whoever set that stupid thing off is in hot water when I get down there!!"

Sesshomaru heard Myoga yell. He smirked then waited for a reply to his little message.

"Reporting transmission. This is Leo Summers. I'm on top of the mail building if you must know and you just lost me my shot!" She growled.

Sesshomaru nearly growled back.

"You should've reported when called." Leo ignored him.

"If you're finished lecturing me, I'd like to take this shot.

The whole gang had to take off their radios to hide their laughter. No one besides Rin and Myoga acasionaly talked to Sesshomaru like that.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes turning red. Who did this wench think she was?

Leo nodded and sighted.

"Don't kill this guy. We want'em alive." A girlish voice said from the channel.

"You got it. Who am I wounding, anyway? The guy with the long black braid?"

Kagome answered back.

"His name's Bankotsu. The rest of them are his band. They call themselves the Band of Seven." Leo nodded and counted the members.

"Wait... You said seven right? I'm only counting six. Where's the……."

Kagome turned to look at the hostage through Inuyasha's scope.

"Sesshomaru!!! The hostage is a fake!! Jakotsu is the hostage!!!" Leo groaned and readied fire.

"Hold up. Be ready to move when this hits." Leo commanded. She pulled the trigger and the bullet whizzed into the glass and nailed Bankotsu in the left arm. He went down taking his buddy with him.

"I suggest you move now." Leo commented as no one moved. Suddenly everything went into play. Sesshomaru moved toward the building at lightening speed.

"Miroku and Inuyasha move in. Kagome. Take Miss Summers back to the precinct and keep her under watch until we return."

Three hours later Leo found herself back in the work-out room. She twisted again then kicked out as she had earlier when she heard a whole group of them enter.

"Really. When I got up to the building there was nothing there."

"That's weird Kags." She concluded him as Inuyasha. She heard a scream then a slap and a thud then two younger voices cracked up.

"Miroku. When will you ever learn?" Shippou asked. Then everything went quiet.

"Oh hey Sesshomaru……Who's that?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes trained on the woman on the mat.

She was ignoring them completely as she danced around fighting an invisible opponent.

"State your name woman. You're in a restricted area." She flipped backward then stood up and turned.

"I believe I told you my name Captain." She pushed back a leaf of her hair.

"My name is Leo Summers."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You were under orders to wait for my team." She huffed and looked at him.

"Sorry but I don't take orders from someone who doesn't respect me."

She turned when she heard Sesshomaru murmur something to Inuyasha.

"Test her skills." Leo barely had enough time to turn when she was knocked off her feet by a red and white blur. She jumped up and took defensive stance.

Inuyasha struck out but she ducked and rolled ending up in front of Sesshomaru.

"I don't think so." She hissed then cart wheeled over to the wall where a bunch of training weapons were stored. She grabbed a long staff and twisted it around easily as Inuyasha came forward.

"Let's see how well you can fight." She smirked and twisted like a cat around him. She parried each blow and flipped away from his claws somehow he had just gotten.

"Getting tired yet?" She smiled. Her green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You're holding back." Inuyasha stopped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"How did you……" She slid beside Inuyasha in one quick motion.

Suddenly the long staff was twisting in her hands and had caught Inuyasha's foot. He tried to block but she stuck the end in the ground and flipped over him then pointed the end to his neck.

"I believe you just lost." Her voice was steady and calm. She pulled the stick away and leaned down to help him up. Inuyasha smirked at her as Kagome and Rin ran forward.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Mean while Sango and Miroku stood beside Shippou and Sesshomaru.

"She's seems good enough. I mean she did get the shot today with the Band of Seven." Sesshomaru nodded the wheels in his brain turning.

His golden eyes were trained on Leo who was shaking hands with Kagome and his sister.

"She's different than most humans. I don't think she is human." Miroku commented. Sesshomaru ignored him and looked down at Shippou who had yet to speak. The kit was watching the girl as well.

"Kit. What do you see." Shippou's green eyes looked up at him blurry.

"She's is indeed unique. I can feel it about her. Her eyes. The slit in her eyes shows evidence of demon blood. But I'm not sure she recognizes it." Sesshomaru nodded watching her.

She was something different. Something that disrupted his peace. His order and he didn't like it. He would find out what she was and he would start now.

Leo glared at her alarm clock. She was already dressed and ready for work. She wore a pair of low-rise jeans and a black short sleeve shirt with her black boots. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail making her emerald eyes easier to see.

She had been here a week so far and still she was doing paper work for that stupid jerk of a boss Sesshomaru.

Leo walked into the office and straight to her desk.

They were all very cautious around her. They talked in whispers but she knew they were a different type of squad.

Filling out the paperwork she stood and walked to the meeting room. Sesshomaru was doing something with a weird object and the rest of the team was watching intently when she came in.

He looked up and glared at her.

"What do you want rookie?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She fumed on the inside trying to calm her temper. 'If he calls me rookie one more time I swear I'm going to…….'

She was taken from her thoughts as she realized he was speaking again.

"Are you illiterate as well?" She smiled sweetly her eyes betraying her.

"Your papers are finished." She threw them to the floor and turned and walked to the shooting range.

Maybe shooting the crap out of a helpless target would help tame her anger.

Kagome walked into the range with Sango and they saw Leo doing exactly as she had promised.

"You're pretty good." Leo fired another round at the imaginary face of her white haired golden eyed captain.

"Thanks. I've had practice." She turned and looked at them. They could've been sisters. The only difference was that they had different eye color.

Kagome's was a deep blue color and Sango's was a dark chocolate.

"Sorry about Sesshomaru. He's a bit of an ice-cube lately." Leo smiled and shot again not looking at the target but she hit right on.

"Yes. I was just imagining him on the target. To bad it won't come true." Sango laughed taking the gun from her.

"We know. We all get like that sometimes."

"So exactly what's he freaking about anyway?" Kagome looked at Sango carefully then nodded.

"Naraku Onigumo and his gang. They've wreaked havoc for months now. There have been at least ten murders and two bank robberies not including last week." Leo nodded when Miroku came in.

"Miss Summers? Sesshomaru wants to see you." Leo groaned.

"Wish me luck. One of us might not come back alive." She winked and stalked off to his highnesses office.

Sesshomaru looked up as she walked in holstering her gun.

"You wanted to see me?" He looked at her over his coffee mug.

"Your performance this morning was unacceptable. You will respect your higher officers." Leo glared at him shutting the door. Hard.

"I won't show respect until I'm shown it as well. I am not a rookie Sesshomaru." She leaned against the door daring him to challenge her.

"You will follow orders Summers."

"I will not do paperwork for the rest of my life. If I'm not going to do what I was trained to do then I'm going to go back to my home." She turned and opened the door.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw a tattoo on her neck. There was only one place that mark came from. She had been involved with The Onigumo's. She was a spy.


	2. You only assume what you think you know

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but Leo and Malia are however my own.

Chapter two: You only assume what you think you know.

Leo could hear them yelling in the office. Myoga and Sesshomaru had been at it for an hour and everyone including herself was getting tired of it.

"Why can't they just shut-up and come to an agreement?" shippou complained packing up for the day. It was almost time to clock out.

"Because they are men and have overly inflated egos. No offense guys." She smiled as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou.

"None taken." Soon the other girls joined them.

"They still at it?" Inuyasha nodded avoiding Kagome's eyes. Leo smirked she knew the two had feelings for each other and it wasn't just a crush either. She had seen it in Prat and the waitress girl before she left.

Now with Sango and Miroku the love was beyond obvious considering Miroku's 'cursed' hand that never failed to touch Sango's backside.

Shippou and Rin were dating of course and Shippou she knew was planning to propose as soon as he got the okay from Lord Ice-cube.

From the short time she had been here (month) She had made fast friends with them and they were like her family. She had been moved around constantly when she was young and she had never truly found a place where she could really belong. But here around them she did no matter what Sesshomaru said to her.

Now he was a different story. They fought like cats and dogs. And whenever they did she escaped to the shooting range considering he wasn't letting her go on any cases which was annoying her to no end. Whether it was one thing or another it was easy to see that they didn't get along but Leo had begun to soften herself around him.

She didn't like that he could always make her so angry so she took a different route and tried to be optimistic. Sometimes he got the best of her but lately she had been doing better. Ignoring him seemed to work quite well to her amusement.

Then there was responding with something good instead of retorting hotly with her temper. Sometimes she thought her partner did it just to watch her get angry and make a total idiot of herself but he didn't get long to enjoy it and her wrath was not one anyone liked to suffer.

She was brought from her thoughts as the door slammed open and Myoga stormed out and Sesshomaru stood at his door frame.

"So what was it about this time?" Miroku asked carefully seeing the angry look on the captain's face.

"He wants Koga to join us in Naraku's hunt. We do not work well with Koga and his team. I refused and now he is ordering it not simply suggesting it. Koga and his unit will be here in two days."

Inuyasha scoffed slamming a file on his desk.

"That mangy wo…..idiot!! How's he gonna help?" Leo looked at him suspiciously as he stopped himself. Had he been going to say 'wolf'? Why would he call him wolf?

In fact a lot of weird things had been going on lately. For instance, Kagome and Miroku had been training in the workout room with some sort of lights apparently because every time she walked by flashes of light were seen through the crack in the window and the bottom unsealed part.

Then Inuyasha had been gone a lot lately or wearing a cap or a bandana of sorts. Then again he never took it off since she had come.

Shippou seemed normal enough along with Sango but Sesshomaru was worrying her.

It wasn't that she actually cared for his pompous person but she had noticed that Sesshomaru's hair was a platinum white and his eyes had to be golden under those green contacts. At first she thought he only dyed his hair like Inuyasha but that wasn't true. His hair was natural. Both brothers had the same color hair and eyes and at times the same tempers.

Something wasn't right and she knew it. Then there were the changes in her.

For the past month her aqua blue green eyes had changed to a deep emerald green with small golden specks. Her used to be dirty blond hair was now practically a golden yellow.

She could see in the dark now and she was lithe. Her figure had thinned and filled out. Her nails were sharp but not unnatural and her senses were acute like that of a cat. She didn't know what was going but it was starting to scare the crap out of her.

"We have another stake-out tonight. Kagome and Miroku will take first shift. Inuyasha and I will take second then Shippou will be with Sango. We need to be ready when Koga gets here."

His eyes moved to Leo who was listening intently.

"And you will be lining up the offices in the back for his unit." She glared at him. That was it. She had had it with him.

"No." He stopped from turning and looked at her just as the others were.

"What did you just say?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the desk behind her.

"You heard me. I'm not a secretary and I'm not a mover. You want it organized then higher someone. But I am not your lackey." She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

She stopped with her hand on the door.

"If you need me I've got my phone." She glared hard at Sesshomaru. Her glare could've made glass break.

Leo lay down on her bed and sighed. She was tired of waiting around and being bored. She deserved to be working her real job.

Suddenly her phone went off.

"Leo Summers how can I……."

"Requesting back-up………we……were ambushed……..help needed……." It sounded like Inuyasha and he sounded like he was hurt.

Leo growled dressing in her shooter clothes. She pulled on her tight black long sleeve shirt and tied her long hair back then pulled on her tight black pants. She pulled her gun from under her bed and pulled it over her shoulder as she slid on her gloves. She pulled on her boots then slipped a knife into the side.

She pulled on her gun straps making sure each gun was loaded then headed for the door. She raced down the steps and jumped on her motorcycle.

Her car was too big and she needed to move fast.

She made to the stake-out in half-hour flat. She could hear gunshots going every where.

"Sesshomaru!! Get down!!" She heard Inuyasha scream.

"Inuyasha!! NO!!" Rin was here!!

"Rin!! Stay back!!" He yelled back. She heard another gun.

Leo jumped from plat form to plat form and looked down on the battle.

She nearly gasped. Inuyasha no longer wore his hat nor bandana but atop his head were two white dog ears. Sesshomaru had long claws that were leaking green ooze and there were strange markings on his face.

Then she saw Shippou doing some sort of magic protecting Kagome who was shooting off a sort of pink glow beside Miroku who had a similar light of his own that was a deep blue.

Sango and Rin stood together both holding swords and fighting a large mass of roaring fur.

Suddenly she heard someone behind her. She swung around and smacked the guy across the face then flipped backward.

"Little girl that was a very big mistake." She smirked and lowered herself in a defensive position.

"Bring it on Jacks." He looked at her astonished.

"How do you know my nick name?"

She smiled slowly reaching for the gun at her ribs.

"Because I'm the one who gave you that shoulder wound." He growled and ran forward but she ducked and jammed the butt of her hand into his gut throwing him over toward the edge of the building.

"You will regret that." She smiled and flipped back pulling her gun and aiming.

"No I probably won't but you can dream."

Jackoutsu rushed her again this time landing a punch on her jaw. Leo fell backward as Jackoutsu jumped on her wrapping his arms fully around her then everything went dark.

Leo opened her eyes to be thrown to the floor by her captor.

"Show respect to My Lord." Leo looked up to see a brown headed man with deep red eyes wearing a white pelt around his waist and a purple kimono underneath. Beside him stood a woman who resembled him very much except she held a fan and she wore a magenta and light pink kimono.

"Kagura. Go assist them. I wish to speak to her alone." Leo was left alone with the strange man. He smiled a sickening smile that made her want to wretch but she only stared at him.

"Please. Stand I do not wish to treat a beauty such as you like a slave." She stood and faced him rigidly.

He circled her like a wolf.

"Quite the beauty you are Miss Summers." Her green eyes flickered with emotion.

"How….how do you know my……"

"I know very much about you. I know you are unhappy. He does not treat you as he should. A creature such as you should be praised and worshiped. And to think he fooled you into thinking you actually could belong. Poor little kitty."

She felt her hair fall around her and suddenly she was in an old Japanese castle wearing a beautiful blue and green kimono. Her hair was soft and curled around her and her hands reflected those of a goddess.

"You see what I could offer you?" She felt his hand run through her hair and his breath was on her neck. She felt a prick on her neck but ignored it.

"We could be great together my beauty. You would be queen. You could have beautiful clothes and men would worship you but only I would be able to have you." She moved her head slightly to stare into his eyes.

"But I don't even know you. I….."

He stopped her with a soft smile.

"Ah. How rude of me. My name sweet lady is Naraku." Suddenly it clicked. She shouldn't be here. This was an elusion.

"I….I have to……" She pulled away and he let out a low chuckle. She turned and glared at him.

"Release me from whatever you've trapped me in!!" He smiled wider.

"I shall enjoy putting out your fire, My Lady." Leo's eyes narrowed dangerously. She reached into that kimono and drew her gun and she was back in the darkened room.

"Enjoy this!!" She pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight to Naraku's chest but he dogged it somehow. It was as if he was smoke or and elusion himself!!

"What….what are you?" she stammered. He smirked and stepped closer only she equaled each step with a backward movement of her own.

"I am darkness in itself. I am your lord and master."

"In your dreams!!" She fired a whole round then turned and ran. The only sound she heard was his insane laughter.

Sesshomaru growled as he pushed Bankoutsu back and drew his weapon to Genkotsu.

"You will die by my hands dog!!" Bankoutsu yelled plunging his sword into Sesshomaru's shoulder which only enraged the dog-demon more.

"Hey Bank!!" Suddenly the three stopped to look up and see a blond standing not more than twenty yards away holding two auto-matics.

"Think you can dodge bullets as well as your master?" Sesshomaru growled when he recognized her voice. She had followed them!!

Bankoutsu smiled like Naraku did a few moments earlier.

"You know, I'm starting to get annoyed with that stupid smile. So kill me already or run away like the coward you are." She growled.

Bankoutsu smirked and ran forward. He wasn't ready for her move.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm an expert at stopping your chi?" Her fingers moved at light-speed but she had no idea where this was coming from. Since when had she ever known about Tai-chi, Tai-khan-do or anything else for that matter!! But she could really careless at the moment.

Bankoutsu was frozen in place as she moved away and ran to her bike then revved the engine.

"Sesshomaru!! Get on!!" She yelled.

He turned and hesitated but jumped on behind her and they took off as he yelled instructions into his radio.

"Pull out!! Inuyasha!! Get everyone out and head to headquarters!!" Leo turned leaning in and sped up.

"You got it Sesshomaru. Meet you in ten. I bet Myoga's already there."

"Just get there mutt."

Sesshomaru focused on the girl in front of him though.

"Turn left up there then right….." She ignored him though.

"I know how to get there." She hissed. She was not in the mood to deal with him. Her neck was killing her!!

Ten minutes later Leo was following Sesshomaru inside the building and just about everyone was waiting. Sango and Shippou were the last to come in.

"Everyone accounted for?" Myoga asked whipping his brow. Sesshomaru looked up from his wound that Kagome was wrapping.

"We are fine. How did he know?" Myoga was quiet until he looked up at Leo who was leaning against the wall looking intently at her hands.

"I can only assume that there is a spy am……" She looked up swiftly meeting everyone's glares or worried looks. Sesshomaru's however, was the one she hated the most. She just wanted to slap him.

"Oh no you don't." she said calmly.

"You're not pinning this on me. And you. Find something else to glare at or get whatever it is up your butt out because I'm not a traitor."

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"You are the only one who….."

"The only one who what? Has know idea what the heck is going on?" She stood and walked to the closest desk.

"I don't know whether to call the FBI or just kill you myself." Inuyasha clenched his fists angrily.

"You do and I'll rip you to shreds." She glared at him.

"Don't threaten me dog boy. At the moment I could take you and your egotistical brother. Just let me think." She leaned her head in her hands for a moment. Pain was ripping at the base of her neck all the way down her chest.

"We didn't mean to hurt you, Leo. We only wanted to keep everyone safe." Leo looked at Kagome.

"Protecting me has nothing to do with it. I deserve to know who and what exactly I'm working with." She emphasized the word what.

"I am not a doll, Kagome. I'm a professional marks-man. I kill without thought and I can handle myself." Suddenly she was thrust against the wall by Sesshomaru's large hand. His claws dug into her neck as she glared at him running out of breath.

"Brother!!" Rin squeaked. She grasped at his arm.

"Let go!! Sesshomaru!! You'll kill her!!" Suddenly Leo had thrown Sesshomaru across the room.

"You son of a……." She hissed at him. "You are the most annoying, egotistical, controlling, self-centered jerk I've ever met!!" She stormed toward him but suddenly she had dropped into his lap holding her head.

"Leo!!" Sango yelled running forward but Sesshomaru stopped her putting his arm under Leo's back and lifting her up as she whimpered. His eyes widened as he saw her ears faze in and out of an Elvin look. Her fingernails lengthened then retracted as she moaned in pain. She rolled her neck from side to side when he spotted something just below her collar.

A deep purple flower was planted on her neck and it was glowing. She growled then opened her eyes to reveal glowing green eyes. Suddenly it stopped and she fell limply into his arms.

Sesshomaru had tightened his hold on her for some reason. The other's had gathered around the two when she opened her eyes. They were back to the green with gold flecks. She looked up at him tiredly.

"What…Where was I?" He smirked as she looked at him.

"I believe it was self-centered jerk?" she smiled weakly.

"When I wake up remind me to yell…at you some more." She lay limp in his arms in a dreamless sleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed up as he looked at Miroku.

"You were correct. She is not human." He switched to Myoga.

"Myoga. You are to find out all you can about the Cat tribes. Panthers, lion, Leopards, Cheetahs. Go now."

He nodded as Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and set her full length on one of the desks.

He turned to ask Inuyasha for a knife when he felt something hit his arm.

He reached down and pulled the knife from her boot smirking. She was useful after all.

He sliced down the front of her blouse making the girls glare and gasp at him.

"Sesshomaru!! What are you doing!!" Kagome gasped appalled.

He ignored her and pulled open the blouse. The flower had a long stem that went from her neck all the way down between her breasts and down to her waist line tapering off to her hip. Leaves sprouted from places on the stem. All in all it looked like a perfect tattoo but he knew better. She had been infected by Naraku's poison.

He growled moving so the others could see.

"The infection has caused her dormant powers to emerge. We cannot know how extensive the damage is until she awakens."

The others nodded splitting up to get things ready. She would have plenty of questions and they had to be able to answer what they could.


	3. The Hell?

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but Leo and Malia are however my own.

Chapter three: The Hell?

Leo felt pain in her neck as she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru and Miroku bending over something on a desk beside her. She sat up and felt a very cold breeze over her stomach and chest. Looking down she nearly screamed.

But the phone rang which made her cover her ears in pain. Her senses had multiplied and the ringing was like a siren!!

"Make it stop!!" She growled. And it did. She looked up to see Miroku looking at her innocently when she felt something caress her backside.

"Miroku!! You pervert!!" She yelled and slapped him hard across the face.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was at her side holding her hands down and her body with his own.

"Get off me!! What are you doing!!!" She hissed thrashing wildly until Kagome and Sango ran in.

"Leo. It's okay." Kagome was at her head and Sango by her side prying Sesshomaru off her. He growled but backed off as Kagome pulled Leo's head into her lap and began stroking her softly. Leo was suddenly calm and….purring.

Her eyes were closed in content as Kagome's fingers ran through her hair and massaged her head.

"Myoga said this might help to calm her if she got angry. You know what that mark can do to someone." Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Leo.

"He knows she's some type of cat. Not cheetah, or leopard. Her hair he thinks is lion but her DNA says panther along with her movements and fighting techniques."

Sesshomaru nodded turning toward Shippou.

"Get her records. All of them. I want to know where she came from who her parents were. Everything you can find. If Naraku has an interest in her there has to be something." Shippou nodded and turned.

Leo felt her senses calming as something stroked her hair. That's when she felt it. Suddenly her limbs were retracting and she felt her muscles and her body start to change.

Kagome pulled back as she was engulfed in a white light then suddenly she was gone.

"Sesshomaru? I think we have a problem."

Leo felt something soft beneath her. She opened her eyes to see a large room colored in deep greens and golds. She looked down between two black paws and saw a large fluffy green pillow. Wait paws?!!?

She jumped up and saw a mirror and nearly screamed but instead a great roar came out. In the mirror stood a large black jungle cat with deep green eyes. Her fur was a sleek black and her teeth were razor sharp like her claws that retracted and scratched the hard marble floor when she hard two large doors open.

In stepped the devil himself. She growled and hissed as he looked at her and smiled.

"You are very beautiful little cat but I have something that will make you even more gorgeous."

He waved his hands and a procession of servants came in one was that woman Kagura. She held a large silver tray with a long black velvet box.

He took it off gently then opened it and took out a large collar.

It was studded with beautiful emerald flowers and the centers were each made of a special black diamond and around the rest were sparkling diamonds.

Attached to it was a long silver chain that looked elegant but to her it was a cage.

She crouched down ready to pounce as she felt an invisible force weigh down on her as he bent down and fastened the expensive collar around her neck. She growled menacingly but he stepped back holding her chain.

"Come kitty." She growled but followed along as the collar bit into her neck.

They walked down a large hall. She admired the beautiful paintings that adorned the walls and the priceless merchandise.

Suddenly two large doors were opened to reveal a spacious living room furnished with the finest of furniture, rugs, and curtains.

It was bright with reds and blues and golds. She could tell it had been decorated by professionals. He led her over to a large rug and tied the chain to a chink in the wall by his own large chair.

As he made himself comfortable about five men walked in.

She recognized them from the police files.

Bankoutsu and Jakoutsu of the Band of Seven. Menomaru of Computer Tech. He was a very rich businessman who rivaled Sesshomaru's father's company but wasn't much a of a threat. Then there was Naraku's right hand man Hakudoshi.

He was just as ruthless as his master along side his creepy little sister Kanna. And lastly there was Akitoki Hojo.

Leo knew him from Kagome's picture on her desk of her high school graduation. They had gone out a few times but it was never everything serious. Kagome had said that he was a very successful pilot. Guess Kagome didn't really know the guy that well.

"Gentlemen. Have seat." They all sat except Hakudoshi took his place on Naraku's right while Kagura stood on his left with Kanna right behind her.

"Bankoutsu, Jakoutsu. How are the plans fairing?"

"Very well sir. We've got those stupid dogs on their toes. They won't know what hit tonight." Naraku raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Explain." Bankoutsu smiled and nodded at Jackoutsu.

Jackoutsu walked over to a table that Leo had not noticed before and lifted a large weapon up and brought it over before his boss. She tensed and dug her claws into the ground.

It looked like a machine gun but it had a large container with some sort of inky purple liquid and a pack of very large bullets.

Her feline eyes widened as he cocked it and leveled it with his shoulder then targeted servant that was at the other end of the hall.

He pulled the trigger and no sound came out but the servant was knocked to the ground and ceased all movement at once. She could smell the death.

"The bullet is shocked with electricity and when it makes contact it charges everything. The charge is so big it kills silently and instantly."

"And the liquid?" Jackoutsu smiled and aimed again for the same spot. Leo stood to see the shot of purple hit the body then it disintegrated.

"It's much more powerful than acid and its range is practically as far as you like." Narkau took the weapon examining it carefully then looked at Hakudoshi.

"Take it and duplicate it. Make sure all the boys have it. Now Menomaru? Your status?" Menomaru stood calmly and gulped.

"All stocks are rising and our customers are pouring in. By next week we should be able to pay for everything and still have enough to do as we please." He sat back down as Naraku set his sights on Hojo.

"Your flights and your team?" Hojo smiled impishly.

"We are ready for anything Sesshomaru can throw at us. As Bankoutsu said he won't know what hit him."

Leo growled loudly gaining their attention. Bankoutsu watched her with interest.

"That is quite the animal Master. Is she a panther?" Narkau nodded smiling and reached down stroking her fur. Again Leo was taken over by a large force on her shoulders and she couldn't move. Her anger intensified as he let Hakudoshi bend down and look at her.

"You may look Hakudoshi but you may not touch. She is mine alone."

Leo hissed as he rubbed circles in her neck.

"That is all gentlemen. You may go and Hakudoshi. Make sure to keep me updated." They nodded and left leaving Naraku and Leo alone with Kagura and Kanna just outside the door.

"You are very bold, Belle." She hissed and jumped away from his touch. In this form she couldn't speak but through her emotions.

"Still very feisty. But that will change soon. Kagura?" Kagura opened the large doors and walked in silently.

"Take Belle here to her room and feed her." Kagura nodded and took the chain from the wall then began leading Leo back to the large green room.

They entered and Kagura removed the chain but not the collar.

"You would do well to treat your master with respect. If you do not you will face the consequences." With a resounding thud Kagura slammed the doors and Leo heard a loud click telling her it was locked.

She growled and roared only hearing echoes.

With one gigantic leap she jumped to her large pillow and ripped it to shreds. Her wrath was unavoidable to any inanimate object within reach of her dangerous claws.

Soon there was nothing left to destroy but her anger was not settled. The beast inside of her was stirring and demanding to be released to destroy more. Its deep growls and roars resounded from her throat as she paced back and forth in front of the door.

Suddenly her ears picked up the sound of the lock being opened. Then slowly the door cracked open and a small girl slipped in with a plate of meat.

She trembled as Leo set her gaze on her. She gently set the tray down and backed away. She bumped into the door with fright as the panther's eyes followed her every move.

Leo could hear the girl's heart flutter like butterfly wings as she rushed out and locked the door.

'Hmmmm…..what a strange child.' She bent down and lapped up the fresh meat then paced a bit more and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. His phone had been ringing off the hook since the cat's disappearance. Myoga had found some of her records but they only went back to age ten.

That was the weird thing. No one knew anything about her. Nothing at all. Her whole family was dead and there was no trace of any ancestors. The only thing he did know was that if Naraku wanted her it was bad.

Leo stretched her lithe body and stood cleaning her front paw. It had been a week since her capture or imprisonment and still she hadn't been able to change back. This little fact was annoying her to no end.

With a small creak the door slid open and the small little girl was pushed roughly inside with another large tray of meat.

Leo stood and watched the small girl get up and wipe a tear from her face.

She was dirty and her clothes were nothing compared to that of the other servants.

As far as she could tell she had long dark brown hair and the same color brown eyes.

She seemed to be timid and shy as Leo had observed.

Leo stood and walked over to the bowl where the girl was nursing her injured arm.

She didn't flinch away this time as the great cat came closer and inspected her.

"Please kill me." She heard her whimper. Leo growled lowly and the girl's breath hitched.

Leo bent down and looked up into those big brown eyes. Slowly the girl reached out to touch the soft fur at her neck when suddenly Leo pushed her back up unable to stand the wait and the child's small fingers brushed down her back making her purr.

The child giggled as Leo lay on her side putting her large head in her lap.

"You're not as mean as they say." Leo humpfed and she giggled more. She liked the sound. It was like a bell to her ears.

"Master says your name is Leo." Leo's eyes opened and closed lazily.

"Your name is pretty. It's not ugly like mine." Leo sat up and looked into her eyes. The question was easily read.

Before answering the girl lowered her head and sighed defeated.

"You really want to know?" Leo didn't waver.

"It's Malia."

The cat stood and ran her rough tongue over her cheek.

'It's a pretty name. It suits you.' She wished to say.

Malia smiled and petted her head.

"I had better go. Lady Kagura does not like to be kept waiting." Malia hopped up and ran to the door.

"I'll be back though!!" Leo smiled inside. She had made a friend.

Leo paced back and forth nervously at the door. It was nearly eight and Malia hadn't returned. This was unusual. The girl always came at the same times every day. She was never late and never early but Leo could feel that something was wrong.

With a small crack the door opened and Malia staggered in with the plate.

Leo sat on her haunches about to say hello but she instead saw a very large bruise across Malia's face as well as her busted lip and the blood that soaked through the back of her shirt.

Leo growled coming closer and looking at the wounds.

'Who dares!!' Her beast roared but it calmed as Malia stroked her fur.

"It's alright. They didn't hurt me much. I've had much worse." The cat growled and leaned up next to her.

"You were worried?" Leo coughed. 'Like I wouldn't be worried?'

But suddenly Malia hung her head.

"Of course you were. Who would bring you food if not me?"

At this Leo's beast wanted to roar and tear things apart once more but her human half refused and settled for rubbing her head in Malia's hands to reassure her.

'I am not heartless little human.' Her beast warned. To Leo's surprise Malia smiled and pulled her arms around her neck.

"You really do care?" Leo pulled back and stared at her.

'You can understand me?' Malia giggled and scratched behind her ears.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm a telepath."

Leo purred delightedly and slinked over to the dropped bowl and lapped up the meat as she had been doing for the last week then lay down on her large new bed that had been replaced about twenty times in the last three days.

'Who am I to tell little one?' Malia smiled and walked over to her.

"You are the first being to ever be nice to me. Why? Shouldn't you want to eat a human like me?"

Leo's beast chuckled as well as she. 'No. We do not like human flesh. It doesn't taste good. Much like vegetables.'

At this Malia broke into a wide smile.

"I am glad. If you did we couldn't be friends." Leo growled in approval.

'As am I.' Malia trumped to the door and looked back.

"I'll see you in the morning." Leo nodded then drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning Leo was awakened by the door being rudely slammed open and a line of servants stomping in and dragging her to the main room on a tight leash.

She growled and fought every step of the way but was deposited at Naraku's feet. He looked down at her and ran his claws through her fur. Each touch made her bristle and her skin crawl.

"You have been very busy Belle. I think you've had enough alone time." She glared up at him and growled.

"Kagura. Take her collar and have it cleaned. Tonight she will be presented."

Leo didn't like the sound of that but she wouldn't have a choice.

About ten hours later Leo found herself cleaned where her black fur sparkled and her large collar shinned on her throat. Her leash had been replaced with a chain of diamonds.

Did she mention she wasn't enjoying this?

Leo growled as Naraku took the end of her leash and led her along down a large hall toward a bustling ballroom.

Sesshomaru checked his watch as he heard his ear radio buzz.

'How's it look from your end Sessh?' Rin asked from the other side of the room beside Shippou.

'Good so far. We're not seeing any movement. Keep an eye out everyone.'

Sesshomaru and the rest of the boys all stood in black and white tuxes while the girls stood in beautiful dresses.

Rin wore a pink hourglass dress that sat loose on both shoulders and went low to her chest but showed no cleavage. Her arms were decorated in silver bangles and her ears were placed with delicate shandelier earrings. Around her dainty neck was a choker that Sesshomaru had given her for Christmas last year. Her hair was pulled back half way and it was decorated with a pink clip on the side of her head.

Shippou stood beside her with a green ribbon in his hair at the nape of his neck.

Kagome stood next to Miroku in a shinning gold number that fitted her figure like a second skin and came low in the back and tied around her neck covering her whole front. The only bit of jewelry she wore was a pair of hang down gold flowers. Her hair was curled in ringlets and framed her face perfectly.

Miroku's hair was tied back as well but he looked like he normally did in a tux and as usual the women were swooning at the sight of him.

Sango had his eye though with a long red flowing ball gown that tied in the back with a large red silk bow. Sango's hair was pulled back in a tight but elegant bun exposing her bare neck and ears. Inuyasha stood next to her with his white hair loose around him and his ears were covered by Myoga's magic.

Sesshomaru's hair was pulled back in a high pony-tail like his father used to do. He spurned the idea but he couldn't risk being confused with Inuyasha.

They had been anonymously invited here and yet no one had greeted them. Then without warning two grand doors had been swung open and in stepped Naraku along with his minions, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoshi.

"My honored guests. I think you for joining me tonight. I welcome you. Please enjoy the evening."

Sesshomaru heard them talking at once.

"Quiet. All of you. Keep to the plan." Sesshomaru hissed. He walked forward with purpose and was next to Naraku in seconds.

"Ah. My dear Commissioner. Are you enjoying your evening?" Sesshomaru growled and his golden eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that half-breed. Where is she?" Naraku looked at him feigning ignorance then smiled evily.

"Why my dear Commissioner, whatever do you mean?" Sesshomaru growled under his breath as Naraku spoke.

"You are a guest here. Please be nice to my guests. We are merely here to celebrate."

"That's bull and you know it!! No where the he….."

Naraku huffed angrily and inched closer.

"Mr. Tashio. You have been trying for months to convict me and yet you come up with nothing. For once could you leave me in peace? And as for my mate, she will be joining us in a few minutes." Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed and sparked with anger. A pang of possessiveness hit his senses when Naraku mention Leo as 'his mate'.

Jealousy clouded his mind as his foe walked proudly away but he could do nothing.

He would just have to wait.

Dontcha just hate cliff hangers? Anywho!! Review!!

WolvenTemptress


End file.
